virginshoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cydonia Transit Authority
The Cydonia Transit Authority, often referred to by its initials CTA or as simply The S (a result of its ubiquitous S logo, which originally stood for "Subway"), is a regional government agency that operates most public transit systems in the Cydonia City Metropolitan Area. The agency was formed in 1983 by a combination of multiple agencies that operated different services independent of each other. As of 2011, the system averaged a grand total of 1.8 million passenger trips each weekday, with the subway accounting for 701,400, making it the fourth-busiest transit system in North America (barely behind Chicago's 'L'). CTA currently operates 6 heavy rail rapid transit (aka subway) lines (Blue, Red, Green, Orange, Gold and Eastfort Local), 8 commuter rail lines, and a multitude of bus routes, including an increasing number that utilize Bus Rapid Transit. CTA is operated as a division of the Cydonia Department of Transportation, and its current administrator is John Daley. History Streetcars Rail CTA Takeover The 21st Century Services and Operation Subway The CTA subway system consists of 6 rapid transit lines - the (Blue, Red, Green, Orange, and Gold lines, and the Eastfort Local, operating in a spoke-hub distribution paradigm centered around downtown. The main downtown hubs where passengers transfer between lines are Government Plaza, Halifax Transit Center, Tweenbridge, and Central Station. The Eastfort Local and [Line (CTA)|Gold Line, however, do not reach downtown. The Eastfort Local originally existed as an independent line in Eastfort, which through urban sprawl has become part of Cydonia City and now acts as an extension of the Blue Line. It is usually depicted on maps in a silver color. The Gold Line is part of a proposed radial line, providing local service and connections between the Green, Red, and Blue lines on the north side of Cydonia. Both the Blue, Green, and Orange Lines have branches, which are distinguished by the destination indicated on the rollsigns on trains and named after their terminal stations. A lettering scheme has been proposed for the Blue Line to distinguish its three branches, but as of 2012 has not yet been implemented. Two portions of the CTA subway system are served by additional trains during specific times. During morning peak hours (5 to 10 AM) some inbound (Sadie Arena) Blue Line trains originate from Eastfort, and during evening peak hours (4 to 8 PM) some outbound Blue Line trains terminate at Eastfort, which is otherwise only served by the Eastfort Local. Additionally, between 6 AM and 7 PM select Green Line trains originate and terminate at Central Station rather than Westbank Terminal, to provide easier access from the northern areas of the city via the Green and Red Lines to Central Station, the city's commuter and intercity rail hub. The colors of the subway lines were largely chosen arbitrarily after the CTA assumed control and consolidated the system in 1983, though it is suspected that the Blue Line takes its color from the fact that the route west of where the branches split closely follows the river. The CTA system uses a common set of rolling stock, though trainsets are painted with a window-level stripe to indicate the line color, and rollsigns (now LCDs) to indicate the destination. This is to allow interoperability of trains between each line in the event of an equipment shortage or emergency. Additionally, track connections are located near each transfer station (the Orange and Green Lines actually share track between Central Station and Rivershore Industrial Estate and the Eastfort Local operates entirely over track shared with the Blue Line), and the lines share two maintenance facilities, located near Quincy Street on the Red Line and Miller Blvd. on the Blue Line. While all CTA rolling stock is intended for operation on heavy rail powered by a third rail, and the majority of the system is operated as heavy rail rapid transit, all equipment is capable of running under overhead power on in-street tracks, as part of the Red Line runs in local streets in Glendale, and part of the Gold Line runs at-grade in the median of Hearst Hwy in northern Cydonia City. Commuter Rail The CTA Commuter Rail system is a network of regional rail lines that radiate out from downtown Cydonia's Central Station operating in a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spoke-hub_distribution_paradigm spoke-hub distribution paradigm. The system is composed of eight lines, some of which have branches, including one that serves Knights Stadium for special events, including all home baseball games. CTA also operates intercity trains under the Transcydonian banner, which share trackage and stations with some of the commuter rail lines. While these are a separate system from the city's rapid transit lines, they are sometimes collectively referred to as the "Purple Line" duet to he fact that they appear in purple on official maps. All commuter rail lines have been in operation since before CTA assumed operation in 1983, and were operated by the private Bellamy Lines Railroad before this time, which still provides freight service over some of the lines. Since 2007 CTA has offered customers on all of its commuter and intercity trains free Wi-Fi, with essentially the entire fleet of coaches equipped. All newer coaches are also equipped with electrical outlets, as part of CTA's efforts to make trains a more attractive option for business commuters. Currently operating commuter rail lines: *Norfolk Line *Constantinople Line Bus Paratransit National law requires transit agencies provide an on-demand pickup and dropoff service for mobility-impaired persons, which CTA does through its MobiliRide service. This service carries around 4,600 passengers each weekday, which accounts for 0.25% of all services. It is usually contracted out to private companies to operate to save costs. Parking Funding Fare Collection Bus and Subway Beginning January 1, 2010, rapid transit trips cost $2.00 for QuickCard holders and $2.30 for ticket customers. The CTA subway system does not accept cash as a method of payment, so customers without QuickCards must purchase a reloadable ticket at a fare vending machine (located in almost all stations). Bus fares are $1.50 for QuickCard holders and $1.80 for ticket or cash customers. All CTA buses accept cash as a form of payment, though change is only given in the form of a ticket. Bus-to-bus and subway-to-subway transfers are free for all customers (though cash/ticket customers must request a transfer from the driver). Subway-to-bus transfers are free for QuickCard customers only, and bus-to-subway transfers for QuickCard customers only cost the additional $0.50 difference in fares. Cash/ticket customers cannot transfer between systems. Monthly passes are also available for $99 (unlimited subway and bus) and $69 (bus only). Discounted $1.00 and $0.75 fares are available to seniors aged 70 and older, registered disabled persons, and students under the age of 18, all with the respective form of discount QuickCard. Children under 12 ride for free with a paying adult. University students with a discount QuickCard pay fares of $1.50 and $1.20. For subway trips (and bus trips that depart from transit centers or along a busway), customers either tap their QuickCard on or insert their ticket into a faregate, which then opens allowing a single person through and deducting the fare amount from their card of ticket. Fare vending machines are located in almost every station (though not at every entrance - entrances without are clearly marked), and most major entrances also have CTA personnel to assist customers with the process. When boarding buses at street stops customers either tap their QuickCard on the farebox on board, insert their ticket into the farebox, or insert cash/coins into the farebox. Commuter Rail Commuter rail fares are calculated based on a zone system. All eight lines are divided up into 10 zones, and fares are charged based on the number of zones traveled through. Trips originating or terminating in Central Station range in cost from $2.00 to $11.00 with a QuickCard or $2.50 to $16.00 cash. Monthly passes are available ranging in cost from $89 to $449 depending on the zone, and are only valid for travel between Central Station and a specific zone. Interzone tickets and passes are also available. Seniors, disabled persons, and students under 18 receive a 50% discount on all commuter rail tickets and passes, and university students receive a 25% discount. At major stations that have ticket vending machines, tickets must be purchased before boarding. Tickets purchased on the train will incur a $1.50 surcharge on top of the cash fares. At all other stations, however, tickets may be purchased from the conductor on-board at QuickCard rates. Conductors are equipped with QuickCard readers to read pre-purchased tickets and monthly passes, which may be stored on the cards, but they do not have the ability to add new tickets to the cards. No discounted transfers between commuter rail and subway or bus are offered. Budget Capital Improvements Future Projects Management and Administration Category:Transportation in Cydonia Category:Cydonia City Category:Public Transportation Systems